


We Do Terrible Things for the Ones We Love

by AllysonDark



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F, Octaven, literally one person asked me for this, proposal au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:24:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7251934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllysonDark/pseuds/AllysonDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa needs residency to adopt Aden and Clarke may be able to help. Or the Proposal AU literally one person asked for</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Desperation is the Mother of Stupidity

_She’s seventeen, laying in the sun with a toddler on her chest and she’s smiling. There’s a warmth coursing through her body that has nothing to do with the summer air, but everything to do with the small boy who has handfuls of her hair and is giggling louder than any of the other children at the group home. They’re not related, though she feels as though they are, she wants nothing more than to whisk this child away and keep him safe._

_“Aden, be careful, you’re going to pull my hair out.” She grins, moving to grab his chubby hands, wrapping slender fingers around sticky fists._

_He grins, a few crooked teeth poking through pink gums. “Lesa hair pwetty!” He giggles again, his whole body shaking with the effort. His blue eyes sparkling in the blazing sun, so full of happiness and wonder._

_She sits up slowly, arms wrapping around the little one, pulling him close to her chest. “Come on.” She grunts softly as she stands them up, her balance wavering for just a second before she straightens up, readjusting Aden’s weight in her arms. “Let’s go get you some lemonade.”_

_Aden just nods his head, content to lay his head against her shoulder, hands still full of silky locks. She smiles warmly, walking them into the large house, humming softly as she goes about their business. She sets him in the high chair, reaching into the cupboard above the sink for a sippy cup._

_“Alexandria.” A sullen voice calls out, making the girl flinch as she turned around, the plastic blue cup still in hand. “You have a visitor.” Titus Keeper, the ironically named caretaker for the group home stood in the kitchen, his shaved head seeming to glimmer in the sunlight streaming in through the window._

_“I’ve told you to call me Lexa.” She replies, her jaw tight, eyes flickering between the man and the child seated at the table. “Who is it?”_

_“It’s the man who came last time, Gustus Woods, he’s serious about adopting you.” Titus says, moving to take the child’s cup from the girl. “I know you don’t want to leave Aden, but think of all the things you could do for him on the outside.”_

_Lexa frowns softly, nodding slightly. “I get it, but I’m going to be filtering out of the system soon anyway, why should I let him adopt me?”_

_“He’s the Gustus Woods, owner of the Woods Publishing firm in New York.” Titus shakes his head, placing a hand on the young woman’s shoulder. “This could be your chance to make something of yourself, go out and become something, beat the system.”_

_She chews the inside of her cheek, her gaze settling on the blonde boy sitting in his high chair, grinning at her around a mouth full of his own fingers. “But doesn’t he live in Canada…wouldn’t I have to just work for a green card to come back here once everything is said and done?” She asks, her mind coming up with the most logical excuse to stay._

_“Wouldn’t it all be worth it if someday you can make a difference for children like yourself?” He replies, patting her shoulder softly._

Lexa huffs as she flips through the paperwork one last time, making sure every line that needs it has been signed. She has been waiting years to be able to fill this all out and she wanted to make sure it was right, there was no room for error, not with something this important.

“Ms. Woods.” A voice called out, making the woman stand up from her seat a little quicker than necessary. “Come this way, please.”

Lexa nods to no one in particular as she follows the man into one of the back offices. Despite everything, she was still nervous, her stomach churning with anxiety as she fiddled with the ends of her suit jacket. She needed this to work, she needed it to go smoothly.

The social worker stops at a door and ushers Lexa in, nodding to a chair before sitting down himself. “Miss. Woods I am Charles Pike , it’s quite a surprise to see someone as powerful as yourself here, you’re looking to adopt, correct?” He asks, brows raised at the woman.

Lexa nods curtly, slipping into her usual business demeanor with ease. “Yes, sir.” She replies, pushing the file full of paperwork toward him. “I was in the same group home as Aden when he was just a toddler and I’ve gone and visited him as often as possible since my own adoption and since I’ve been so lucky, I want to get him out of the system and give him the life he deserves.” She stated, biting the inside of her cheek to fend off the tears that almost always came when she thought of the boy.

Pike nods, going through the paper work with a stern look on his face, nodding to himself. “It seems nearly everything is in order.” He says, stopping on one page, sliding it over to the business woman. “It says here that you’re here on a work visa, you can’t adopt until you get a green card.” He says, tutting softly.

Lexa stares down at the paper, the thought never occurring to her until he had pointed it out. “Oh, my boss should have filed the forms for me to get my green card, it should be processed in a few months, if not sooner...” She replies, her brow furrowed.

“Mm, I’m afraid until it goes through, you can’t adopt.” Pike smirks, closing the file to hand back to Lexa. “I’m sorry, Miss. Woods, try again later.”

And with that he was out of his chair and across the room, opening the door, leaving Lexa to stew for a moment. She sucked in a soothing breath, shoving the anger she felt into the back of her mind. She was up and down the hall, phone already out and dialing her supervisor.

The phone rang and rang until going to voicemail, causing Lexa to growl into the ear piece. She waited for the tone before speaking. “Blake, I swear to god if you didn’t file the paper work for my green card I’m going to kick your ass.” She huffed into the receiver as she strode to her car, canceling the call before tucking the phone away.

She leans against the car, flexing her hands in an attempt to work out some of the excess energy that was building up in her muscles. After taking a semi soothing breath she climbed into the car and was off down the road without much thought, taking the familiar root to her favorite place in the world.

The Polis group home was settled in the same spot as when she was a child, though there were a few smaller building on the property, which she knew were added dorms, she had funded those herself after proving to her father that she could successfully invest in and run a business. She also knew that there were better commodities and more staff, it made her happy knowing she could at least give these kids a place to stay that was safe.

She parked the car, watching the building for a moment before forcing herself to get out of the car, to force the anger she felt to the back of her mind, this was not the place for that. She nodded to herself as she walked up to the door, knocking against the wood as she thought about seeing Aden, she didn’t think she would be able to handle the disappointment she was sure to find in his blue eyes.

The door opens, reveling the man who had taken care of her, most of her life. “Titus.” She says softly, a slight smile on her face. “I need to speak with you and Aden.”

Titus nods, ushering the woman inside. “Of course, come in.” He has her wait in the living room, clearing out any children that had been watching cartoons before.

Lexa sat on the edge of the couch, clenching and unclenching her hands as she tried to figure out a way to tell the nine year old that she wouldn’t be able to take him home. It broke her heart just thinking about it. Aden had been the light of her life when he showed up at the home, crying and screaming. Titus had never had to deal with anyone under the age of five and was at a complete lose for how to make the blonde quiet down.

She had just taken him from the man’s arms and rocked him in one arm, making him a bottle with the other. She was his big sister during her stay at the home and now that she could provide for him, she wanted to be his caretaker, whether he called him mother or sister, she didn’t mind.

“Lexa!” Aden called out as soon as he walked into the room, throwing himself into her lap, arms wrapping around her neck. “I’ve missed you.” He murmured, nuzzling into her shoulder.

“I’ve missed you too, bubba.” She chuckled, hugging him close. “You’ve been behaving, right? Doing well in school?” She asked, pulling him back so she could look at his face. He was starting to thin out again, which meant he would be gaining some height soon. He was still so young but already at Lexa’s waist, he would be a tall, lanky thing.

“Of course I have.” He grins, his blue eyes twinkling with excitement. “I even won first prize at the science fair for my volcano!” He exclaims, shoving his hand into his pocket, extracting a crumped blue ribbon, which he thrust into Lexa’s face.

A rush of pride washed through the woman, a smile brightening up her face as she took the ribbon from him with gentle fingers. “Good job, I’m so proud of you.” She says, ruffling his mop of hair. “We’ll have to get you ice cream this weekend.”

Aden bounced on her lap, humming happily as Lexa exchanged a look with Titus. She sighed softly, pulling the blonde close, nuzzling his boney shoulder. “I need to talk to you about something, buddy.” She murmurs, pulling back to look at him again.

She explained everything in simple terms, making sure to stop and smooth things over when Aden’s eyes would tear up. “Honey, I’m still going to adopt you, it’s just going to take a little longer than I thought, but I am going to adopt you, you’ll be my little man and I’ll get to embarrass you at school and take you to baseball games, okay?”

Aden sniffed softly, nodding his head. “Do you promise?” He asks, his voice filled with a sad sort of hope as he looked up at the woman.

Lexa’s heart crumbled in her chest, falling hard into her stomach as she managed a soft smile, brushing a hand through his hair. “I pinky promise.” She declared, holding out her pinky to him, wiggling it at him expectantly.

He grinned, hooking his little finger around hers, shaking it once before launching forward to hug her tightly. “I love you.” He mumbles and Lexa can feel warm tears soaking into her dress shirt. She hugs him a light tighter, fighting off her own emotions.

“I love you too, bubba.” She replies, rubbing his back until he calms down. He pulls away then, cheeks tear stained but he has a smile on his face.

They spend the rest of her visit talking about his school and his friends and how he wants to try out for soccer and it all makes Lexa feel a little calmer about the current situation. When it’s time for her to leave, he clings tightly to her waist. “You better come through on that ice cream.” He teases, a smirk so much like her own on his lips.

She chuckles lowly, leaning down to press a kiss to the top of his head. “I will, don’t you worry.” She promises as he pulls away.

She hates leaving him here, but knows that he’s at least being taken care of, she offers Titus a goodbye before trudging out to her car, her heart heavy and her anxiety high. Her phone blaring from her pocket did nothing soothe her nerves.

She glanced at the screen before enabling her Bluetooth in the car. “Yes, Blake?” She snapped as she drove down the road, hands tight on the wheel.

“ _Good morning to you too, sunshine.”_ The man’s voice replies, the sound rumbling from her speakers. “ _Listen, about your application for your green card, I submitted that two weeks ago, you’ll have to call the offices because usually if there aren’t many people apply for a position it’ll go right through, but since book editing is a big thing in New York, I wouldn’t be surprised if your application is being put on hold.”_

Lexa growled lowly, clenching her jaw to keep from snapping at her boss. “Alright, thank you Bellamy.” She says, sucking in a breath before continuing. “I’ll be in the office soon.” She hangs up shortly after Bellamy says his goodbye and she finds herself angry all over again.

She gets to the office in record time, knowing she probably broke a few traffic laws on the way, but she can’t be bothered to care, all she can think about is how she’ll get everything sped along. She thinks about asking her father, but squashes the idea before it can fully form. The name Woods may have gotten her perks, but she never asked for them and never once used it to get ahead of anyone else. She would figure this out on her own.

Lexa power walks through the office, shoulders back, head high, her features smoothing into their usual mask she had heard many in the office call a bitch face. If they thought that she really was one, who was she to argue, let them fear her, respect her.

“Octavia, I need those reports I asked you to get in my office within the hour.” She commands, her voice soft, yet stern when talking to the younger woman. She was Bellamy’s sister after all and probably the only one in the office who wasn’t terrified of her.

“Of course, is there anything else you need?” Octavia asks, head tilting at her boss.

“No, Griffin is supposed to be bringing my coffee and that’s pretty much the only thing I could use other than the paperwork from you, but thank you.” Lexa smiles slightly, though it doesn’t reach her eyes, it does cause the younger woman to grin in response.

Lexa leaves her with that, heading to her office only to be stopped outside of the door. “Jasper.” She says shortly, pressing her lips together hard.

“You tanked my book idea?” He asks, hands clenched at his sides. “I spent two years on that manuscript and you threw it out!” He yells, slamming a fist against her door.

Lexa simply stares at him, arms crossed over her chest. “That sorry excuse for a manuscript that you handed in was childish, poorly written and was filled with sexist content, I would never put this company’s name on a pile of trash like that.” She replies, a dangerous tone to her otherwise calm voice.

“And if you can’t handle that rejection like an adult then you can leave.” She finishes, watching as security comes in through the doors, right on time. “Please escort Mr. Jordan off of the premises, his personal items will be sent to his address as soon as possible.” She says coolly before unlocking her office and striding in, slamming the door behind her.

She sighed heavily, leaning against her desk for a moment, before settling into her chair, booting her laptop up with deft movements. Ignoring the email notifications blinking from the corner of the screen, she began researching ways to get a green card, jumping when a knock sounds on her door. “Enter.” 

Lexa straightens up a little as her assistant walks into the room, a coffee in each hand. “Good morning, Miss. Woods.” She says, placing one of the cups on the desk, standing in front of it, looking expectant.

“Clarke, I’ve told you to call me Lexa when no one else is around.” Lexa says, her eyes never leaving her laptop screen.

“You call me Griffin all the time, so I don’t know why I shouldn’t call you Woods.” Clarke snorts, running a hand through her hair. “Though I suppose people might actually think we’re friendly otherwise.”

Lexa pauses, looking up at Clarke with a slight smile. “Oh, we aren’t friendly?” She chuckles lowly, brows raised. “I recall you were very friendly that night you helped me rid myself of a bottle of wine.”

“No, you’re not allowed to hold that against me, I was heartbroken and drunk…” Clarke retorts, her cheeks burning. “Besides, we promised never to speak of that again.”

Lexa can’t help the true smile that creeps onto her lips as she thinks back to the night Clarke had kissed her. It had been sloppy and she had tasted of Cabernet and it had been one of the best moments of her life, not that she ever planned on telling the blonde that. “Mm, anyway, what are your plans for tonight?” She asked, eyes glancing between her assistant and the screen in front of you.

“I don’t have any, let me guess, you need me to stay late to help you edit?” Clarke asks, brows raised at her boss, the pink slowly fading from her cheeks, though the thought of kissing the older woman was hard to forget.

“Actually, I want you to marry me.” Lexa smirks, closing her laptop slowly. “And before you freak out, let me explain.” She continued, seeing the panic flash through cerulean eyes.

Clarke’s brows furrowed as Lexa started to explain the situation, which made Clarke feel sorry for the woman, but mostly it just pissed her off. “You want to use me to get a green card?” She asks, jaw clenching as she looks at the woman before her.

“Essentially, yes.” Lexa replies calmly. “We would only really have to be married a year tops and then we get a quickie divorce, you get some money and I get to adopt Aden and give him the life he deserves.” She finishes, biting the inside of her cheek.

“Money? You think money will make me want to do this for you?” Clarke snorts, her eyes flashing dangerously. “I completely understand you wanting to help this kid out, but bribing me into marriage for it…ridiculous, no amount of money could make me want to do this.”

The brunette’s brows raise as she moves to stand, towering of the blonde. “You’ve been needing someone to back your art, correct?” She says lowly, a knowing look in her eyes. “Mm, imagine the Woods Art Foundation signing you on, I wonder what that would do for your career.”

Clarke swallows hard, avoiding Lexa’s eyes, she knew she was beat. “I…fine.” She mumbles, looking up into those emerald eyes after a moment. “But I want you to propose.”

“Excuse me?” Lexa recoils slightly, taking a step away from the blonde. “And why would I do that?”

“Do you want me to fake marry you? You need to propose.” Clarke smirks, knowing this is one of the few things she would be able to control in this situation. “I want a proper proposal, with you on your knees.”

The brunette had to force herself not to roll her eyes at the blonde and instead just closed her eyes before nodding slightly. “Fine.” She sighed, moving to get down on her knees, grabbing Clarke’s hand in her own. “Clarke Griffin, will you marry me?” She asks, the words leaving an odd taste in her mouth and a flutter in her chest.

Clarke smirks, shrugging slightly. “Sure.” She chuckles before taking her hand away from her boss, striding toward the door. “I expect a ring tomorrow.” And with a wink she disappears out the door, leaving a confused Lexa still on the floor, looking dumbfounded.

“What the fuck did I just do...” Lexa murmurs as she picks herself up off the floor. She knew this was wrong, that it was illegal, but she needed to do this, she needed this for Aden.


	2. An Open Mouth is the Leading Cause of Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, wow I wasn't expecting this to be as big of a hit as it has been and I just want to thank everyone for their kind words and support. This story has been a long time coming and I'm very excited to see where it'll go. I hope you enjoy this new chapter!

 Clarke is fine until she sits down at her desk and the last twenty minutes comes flashing back in brilliant hues. It shakes her, how easily it was for Lexa to manipulate her into this whole situation. Though on one hand she felt for Lexa, how terrible it must be to have something so close and yet just out of reach, but on the other, she just had a feeling this would all end badly.

The work day passed as usual, she ran errands, filed paper work, got coffee and lunch and even had time to help Octavia find the records she needed to hand into the corporate office. “See, these pinks ones always go to the higher ups.” Clarke comments, smiling at the younger woman.

“See, they don’t tell you that when they train you, they just say that some go to corporate and that your supervisor will let you know which ones.” Octavia huffs, organizing the stack of papers by dates. “And we all know how helpful our supervisor is…”

Clarke glances over her shoulder toward Mr. Blake’s office, sniggering. “O, he’s your brother.” She smiles, nudging the brunette’s shoulder.

“Doesn’t mean he’s good at his job.” She replies, shaking her head as she pins the papers together, sliding them into a manila envelope. “Besides, he only got this job because our mom blew the reginal manager.” Octavia mumbles, only loud enough for Clarke to here.

“Oh, stop.” Clarke chides, slinging an arm around the girl’s shoulders. “Why don’t you forget about your family for a little while and come out and have drinks with me and some friends? I have someone who wants to meet you.”

Octavia cocks a brow at her friend, but before she can inquire about who it is that Clarke plans on setting her up with, Lexa leans against the wall of the cubicle, a smirk on her face. “Oh, hey boss.” She says instead, offering a slight smile.

“Octavia, Clarke.” Lexa smirks slightly, arms crossed over her chest. “What are you two planning in here? It can’t be good if you’re both involved.” She teases, eyes darting between the women.

“Clarke invited me out for drinks with her and her friends and apparently she’s going to try and set me up with someone.” Octavia replies, smile growing wider at the look on Clarke’s face. “You should come with us.”

The blonde was at a loss for words, never thinking Octavia would ever invite their boss out to the local bar with them. “Yeah, y-you should come.” She manages to spit out, internally cursing at the look Lexa was currently giving her.

“I would love to come out and have drinks with my fiancé and her friends.” The brunette says coolly, smirking as Clarke’s jaw drops open.  “It will give me a chance to get to know them all before the wedding.”

Clarke blinked a few times, before clearing her throat. “Lexa, _darling.”_ She nearly growls the word as moves to squeeze the brunette’s arm hard. “I thought we were going to wait to tell people.” Her eyes narrow at her boss, who just continues to smirk.

“Oh my god, you two?” Octavia asks, her brows raised at her two friends. “You two? A couple?” She starts to chuckle, but the sound dies off at the look the two give her. “You’re not joking, are you?”

“Why would I ever joke about being engaged to this beautiful woman?” Lexa asks, moving to put an arm around Clarke’s shoulders, pulling the blonde into her side. “We’ve kept our relationship quiet, didn’t want people to think I would give Clarke special treatment.”

Clarke’s teeth grind together as she nods, leaning into Lexa without thinking, enjoying the comforting warmth that radiates through the brunette’s suit jacket. “Exactly, so back on track, let’s meet up at Mount Weather around eight?”

Octavia nodded, biting her lip. “Yeah, alright.” She agreed before glancing at the clock. “I need to go clock out, so if you’ll excuse me.” She nodded toward the exit of her cubical which the two were currently blocking.

“Right, right, sorry.” Clarke murmurs, shoving Lexa out of the way, stepping out of the way herself. “See you later, O.” She smiles, watching the younger girl walk away.

Clarke sighs softly, turning her attention back to her smug looking boss, eyes narrowed. “Just for that you’re buying me a ring to show off.” She huffs before turning on her heel, to head back to her own work space.

Lexa smirked, watching her walk away before shoving off of the wall. “This should be fun at least.” She chuckled, though her heart pounded in her chest. She hadn’t really meant to spill it all out in front of Octavia, but the idea to get it out had come and she had acted on it without much thought. She could tell Clarke was upset, but she would deal with that later.

Eight o’clock comes around sooner than Clarke would have liked, but still she shows up at the bar, dressed for a good time. She smooths the sky blue fabric of her dress, shivering despite the fair weather.

“Here.” A voice says softly, before a soft, silk lined blazer is draped across her shoulders. “Can’t have you catching a cold.” Lexa murmurs, her lips brushing against Clarke’s ear.

The blonde shivers once more, resisting the urge to lean into the warm body that is only a few inches from her own. “Y-you don’t have to do that.” Clarke finally manages to say, daring to look into those pale green eyes that seem to stare into her soul.

“I know, but I wanted to.” Lexa replies, pressing a kiss to the tip of the blonde’s nose, a slight smile on her face. “I brought you something.” She says, pulling a small box out of her pocket.

“Oh my gosh, did you actually go out and buy a ring?” Clarke asks, her eyes wide with shock as she looks down at the little velvet box. “I didn’t think you actually would, I mean I was only half serious when I said that.”

The brunette shrugs slightly, opening the box and presenting the ring to the blonde. It was silver, the band seemingly braided around the base of a decent sized sapphire. “Only the best for you.” Lexa winks, sliding the ring onto Clarke’s finger.

Clarke flushes red, opening her mouth, only to be cut off by a pair of strong arms wrapping around her. “What’s up Griffin, my main chica?” The tanned woman chuckles, squeezing the blonde tightly, unaware that she was interrupting a moment.

“Rae, you’re squishing me.” The blonde murmurs, though her arms slide around the older girl, a smile on her lips. “But it’s good to see you again.”

Raven pulls away from her friend, arm slung around Clarke’s shoulder, bunching up the fabric of Lexa’s jacket. “And who is this fine looking lady?” She asks, smirking slightly, eyes roaming Lexa’s tall frame with appreciative eyes.

Clarke clears her throat, glancing between Raven and Lexa, trying to judge their emotions, but can pick up nothing more than curiosity for the moment. “Raven, this is Lexa, my fiancé…Lexa, this is Raven, my ex and my best friend.”

The blonde can sense the change in the atmosphere in an instant, both girls standing a little taller, Lexa’s eyes narrowing ever so slightly at the other girl. “It’s nice to meet you, Raven.” Lexa says, her voice cool as she extends a hand out to Clarke’s friend.

Raven takes Lexa’s in her own, firmly, shaking once with a smile full of charm that just looked so natural on the woman. “You as well.” She replies before taking her hand back, pulling away from Clarke. “Now, where is this girl you were raving about last night?”

Clarke shook her head, glancing over at Lexa before speaking. “Oh, Octavia should be soon.” She responds, running a hand through her hair with a slight smile. “She’s really excited to meet you.” Clarke lies.

Raven rolls her eyes at her friend, smirking. “You’re a shit liar, Griffin.” She chuckles, mock punching the blonde in the arm. “I bet you just told her to meet you here and that you had someone you wanted her to see, right?”

The blonde snorted, arms crossing over her chest as she glared at her friend. “I did no such thing.” She huffed, her lip poking out slightly.

Lexa chuckled softly them, seeming to slip into her usual work persona, complete with a charming smile. “I mean, she’s not lying.” She smirks, an arm going around Clarke’s waist. “She just invited Octavia to have drinks with her and her friends so.”

Raven’s brow furrows slightly, a grin spreading across her face. “Ooh, Griffin found a lady who calls out her bullshit, I like it!” She giggles, shaking her head at the pseudo couple. “I think you and I will get along just fine, Lex.”

Lexa frowned slightly at the nickname, but let it pass as she spotted Octavia walking toward them. “O, over here!” She yells over the music that’s started thrumming through the door, waving a strong arm through the air.

Octavia’s head snaps up, a smile on her lips as she waves back, quickening her pace until she’s standing beside the group, giving Lexa a one armed hug. “Octavia, this is Raven, she’s Clarke’s friend.” Lexa introduces them, putting her free arm around the small girl’s shoulders. “Raven, this is Octavia, my best receptionist on the team, she’s nothing like her slacker brother.”

Octavia blushes slightly, offering Raven a hand. “Don’t let her fool you, I have to have Clarke help me with filing, so really I just take calls and occasionally get coffee, I’m not the best by any means.”

Raven takes the offered hand gently, shaking it once with a warm smile on her face. “Now, I highly doubt that.” She murmurs, her dark eyes twinkling in the low light. “But since we’ve all been introduced and I doubt Miller and Monty will be showing up before ten, why don’t we all go in?”

Clarke agrees by dragging them all through the door, pausing only so that everyone can show their IDs. She moves them all to a booth close to the dance floor, the bass pulsing through the air. “Who wants to dance?” The blonde asks, leaning against the table, looking at them all expectantly.

“I need a little alcohol in me before I go anywhere near the dancefloor.” Raven admits, sliding into the booth, brows raised at her friend. “But you already knew that.”

Octavia nods along with Raven, scooting in until she’s sitting next to the other woman, a slight smile on her face. It’s Lexa who stays standing, a smirk on her lips as she offers Clarke her arm, slipping her blazer off of the younger woman’s shoulders.

Clarke blushes slightly, gaze flickering between Lexa and her friends before taking the woman’s arm, walking with her to the dance floor. “Do you even know how to dance?” She asks over the pounding bass.

Lexa has to fight the urge to roll her eyes and instead settles on tugging Clarke’s hips until they were pressed together, moving their bodies in time with the beat that thudded through them. _Fire when the strobe hits you, you bet you're looking for something new, whoa, oh, oh I feel the heat with you starin' off across the room. I dare you play your cards, boy._

Clarke bites her lip when Lexa grinds their hips together in time with the stuttering bass of the song, sliding a hand into chocolate locks, the other gripping the front of her boss’s crisp button up. “I guess I shouldn’t have underestimated you…”

Lexa smirks at her, emerald eyes twinkling in the low light, full of something Clarke can’t quite make out. “I would say I told you so, but since I didn’t actually say anything, I suppose I’ll keep it to myself.” She chuckles, dipping her head to brush soft lips against the blonde’s ear. “But I’m sure you’ll come to realize that underestimating me in any sort of way, won’t work out for you.”

Clarke shivers at the warm breath against her skin, tightening the grip on Lexa’s hair, tugging at the strands gently. “Yes ma’am.” She replies, reveling in the soft sound that starts in the back of the brunette’s throat at the statement. “Oh, does someone like that?” She asks before she can stop herself.

Lexa swallows hard, thankful that the blonde isn’t able to see the blush that crawls up her neck and into her cheeks. “I plead the fifth.” She manages to say finally, grazing her lips against Clarke’s neck in an attempt to seem like she was still in control.

The blonde chuckles softly, scraping her nails against Lexa’s scalp as she pulls the woman closer. “That’s not the answer I wanted.” She murmurs into the brunette’s ear, goosebumps erupting along her arms.

The taller woman shudders slightly, digging her fingers into Clarke’s hips. “Too bad.” She replies, pulling away just enough to look into her sapphire eyes.

It’s Clarke’s turn to smirk before she pulls away from Lexa’s grip, determination flashing in her eyes. “I guess I’ll just go and drink then.” She winks before making her way back to their friends, leaving a slack jawed Lexa staring after her.

The brunette stood there for a moment, blinking after her pseudo girlfriend, shaking her head a bit before finally following after her, mumbling to herself until she reached the table, finding that someone had ordered her a drink. “Cabernet?” She asks, settling into her seat next to Octavia.

“Yeah, I remember you ordering a bottle when we scored that big publishing deal back in November.” Octavia answered, sipping on a violently pink drink.

Lexa nodded, picking up the wine, glancing over at Clarke who seemed a seemed a little put out as she turned to engage Raven in conversation. The brunette rolled her eyes before leaning over to whisper in Octavia’s ear. “So, how do you like your set up?”

The younger girl blushes slightly, taking a sip of her drink before clearing her throat. “She’s very…intriguing.” She murmurs back, eyes on the Latina across from her. “I’m kind of glad I came.”

The editor chuckles lowly, shaking her head. “I’m sure she’ll be glad you came too.” She teases, earning a slap to the arm from her young friend. “What? Just because I’m your boss, means I can’t make jokes?”

“Not at my expense.” Octavia giggles, shaking her head as she sets her drink down, trying to ignore the looks they were getting from their friends. “But it was funny, I will give you that.” She grins, shoving Lexa’s shoulder gently before turning back to their dates.

“What just happened?” Clarke asks, brows raised at the women. “Looks like Lexa was actually being funny.”

“I will have you know I am very funny when I want to be.” Lexa snorts, bumping her foot against Clarke’s ask she speaks. “It’s not my fault you’re usually too buried in a book to listen when I make jokes.” She smirks, thinking back to all the late night editing sessions they had shared where Lexa had tried to be friendly and promptly failed.

Clarke rolls her eyes, leaning her arms on the table, giving Lexa a good look at what she had to offer. “It’s not my fault my boss likes to keep me up all night.” She replied, smirking while Lexa actively kept her eyes focused on the blonde’s forehead.

“Ew, so did not need to know that’s what you two do when you stay at the office all night.” Octavia frowns, downing the rest of her drink in one gulp. “Gonna need more vodka to get that image out of my head.”

“I don’t know, Clarke’s usually not one for sex in any sort of public setting, Lexa must have the magic touch if she got her to get down and dirty in the office.” Raven chimes in, smirking at the pair. “Look at you two blushing like idiots.”

Clarke reacts first, slapping Raven’s chest hard enough to leave a faint red mark, before speaking. “Would you shush.” She huffs, crossing her arms as she glared at her friend.

“Knew you couldn’t keep your hands off me.” Raven teases, before reaching over to ruffle Clarke’s hair. “And I’m just messing with you, you know that’s about ninety-five percent of my communication skills consist of sarcasm and giving you shit.”

The blonde lets out a sigh, fixing her hair before waving down the server. “Can I have a whiskey sour please?” She asks, offering the girl a smile.

The server took down her drink order before asking if they needed anything else. “Another Panty Dropper for me.” Octavia pipes up, fiddling with her empty glass.

Raven and Lexa declined anymore alcohol and instead opted to watch their dates try and keep up with one another. “I don’t think this is going to end well for either of us.” Lexa says after watching both girls down their fifth drink each.

“That’s alright, you take your lover home and I’ll get Octavia back to her place when the time comes.” She replies, chuckling lowly at the two drunken girls. `

Lexa agrees, shaking her head at the two before checking her watch, they had only been at the club for an hour and yet both girls were damn near plastered. “Hey Clarke, why don’t we head home?” She asks, brows raised at the blonde.

Clarke lets out a laugh, finishing off her drink before responding. “You just wanna get me in bed.” She slurs, a dopey grin on her face. “The great Commander wants to bed me.” She giggles, slapping a hand on the table.

“Commander?” Raven asks, a smirk on her lips as her gaze flickering between the two women. “Where did that name come from?”

“It’s a nickname they came up with in the office.” Lexa replies, running a hand through her hair. “Because as most put it, I am a cold hearted bitch who takes no prisoners.” The brunette shrugs, eyes rolling slightly.

“It’s cause you rule the firm with an iron fist.” Octavia giggles, waving the server down for another drink. “Just today she fired Jasper cause he freaked out about no gettin’ published.” She grins, nudging Lexa gently.

“Damn, Clarke apparently has a type.” Raven chuckles, getting shoved by the blonde. “She likes strong women, I’m one of the few female bioengineers at my company, the best if I do say so myself.” She boasts, shrugging her shoulders as if it’s not a big deal.

It takes all Lexa has not to roll her eyes at the Latina, opting instead to smile approvingly. “Well done.” She says, turning her attention back to Clarke. “Come on, let’s get you home.”

Clarke lets out an exaggerated sigh as she shoves herself out of the booth, stumbling in her heels. She would have hit the floor if it hadn’t been for the pair of strong arms that grabbed her around the middle. “I’ve got you.” Lexa’s warm voice murmurs into her ear, holding her steady.

The blonde shivers slightly, righting herself as she looks to Lexa, a slight smile on her face. “Thanks.” She replies, moving to wave to their friends, allowing the editor to lead her out of the club.

 


	3. Sex, Blood and Vulnerability

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke wakes up in a bed that isn't hers, Lexa gets a morning surprise and both learn a little something about opening up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some blood mention in this chapter, it's not terribly graphic but I thought it better to warn than to not. Happy reading.

Clarke awakes to a dull, rhythmic thumping, that’s just loud enough to irritate her. “What the fuck?” She mumbles as she cracks open an eye, brow furrowing as she realizes that she is not in her own bedroom. Her mind starts to go a mile a minute as she pushes herself into a sitting position, regretting it the moment her head starts to throb.

She lets out a soft groan of pain as she looks around, spotting a glass of water and a bottle of Aspirin ln the night stand. She downed two pills and the entire glass of water, waiting a moment before getting up to investigate the apartment and to find the source of the incessant thumping. Of course she finds it as soon as she opens the door, revealing the toned, barely clothed body of one Lexa Woods, who was running on a treadmill, headphones in, a book in front of her.

Clarke can’t help the soft smile that forms on her face as she leans against the doorframe, watching the brunette work out. Her eyes wandering the tanned body from top to bottom, watching the way her muscles move smoothly just under that thin sheen of sweat forming on Lexa’s skin.

She has to shake herself out of it, panic creeping up her spine as she realizes that she remembers little of the previous night. She tries to reach back for the memories, but only comes up with scenes of her and Octavia battling it out, each trying to keep up with the other’s drinking.

“Well, shit…” She mumbles, her brows furrowed as she wonders if she had slept with her faux fiancé or not. She stays there for a moment, trying to make sense of things; she was clothed when she woke up, in a soft tank top and shorts and with a quick peek, she confirmed (with mild embarrassment) that she was still in the panties from the night before.

Clarke decides that the likelihood of them having had sex was very low, but she feels the need to ask the brunette just to make sure. So, on shaking legs she approaches the treadmill, placing a cool hand on Lexa’s over heated skin. What happens next is something Clarke will never live down.

The moment their skin touches, Lexa lets out an undignified yelp, the cool hand on her arm was enough of a distraction that she missed a beat, her foot catching enough to send her flying forward. Her face collides with the dash control panel before she hits the tread, pushing her back and off the device. Clarke is floored by the sight, surely accidents like these were saved for movies or children’s cartoons and yet, here they were.

The artist reacts quickly enough, turning the machine off, before moving to kneel next to her boss. “Shit…you’re bleeding.” She mumbles, eyes wide as the smell of copper fills the air, making her stomach churn.

“Just go to the bathroom and get me a washcloth.” Lexa snaps, her voice muffled by the hand over her bleeding nose.

Clarke does as she’s told, doing her best not to breathe through her nose as she returns to Lexa’s side.

The brunette presses the green cloth against her bruised nose, holding it there as she tips her head back slightly. “Did you need something earlier? Or are you just trying to kill me?” Lexa asks finally, her tone lighter than before. “Because you should know that you don’t get my life insurance money if we aren’t married.”

Clarke frowns slightly, eyes trained on Lexa’s forehead, wiping the sweat from her palms onto her borrowed nightshirt. “I uh…I wanted to ask what happened last night after we left.” She forces the words out, trying to focus on anything but the flips her stomach were doing. “I don’t remember.”

Lexa’s brow furrows slightly, catching onto the shift in Clarke’s mood, watching the blonde rub her hands up and down her thighs. “Nothing happened, I brought you here and helped you to bed, I slept on the couch.” She replies, placing her clean hand on Clarke’s shoulder. “Are you okay?”

The artist is quiet for a moment, her face going pale before she pushes herself off the floor and toward the bathroom, thankfully making it just in time to empty what little her stomach held. Lexa follows after her, wanting nothing more than to help. “Lexa, I need you to not be in here right now.” Clarke manages to croak out, before another wave of dry heaving hits her.

The brunette hesitates before exiting the room, a pang of sadness settling in her chest as she makes her way to the guest bathroom to clean up. She wipes away the blood from her face, inspecting her bruised face with gentle fingers. Nothing feels broken and it all looks relatively unchanged, aside from the mild swelling. She nods slightly at her reflection as she washes her hands, knowing she’ll spend the next few days looking like a raccoon.

Once her face is cleaned she moves to her room to change out of her blood stained sports bra, trading it out for a loose fitting cotton tee. She can feel a pair of eyes on her back before she turns around and finds Clarke standing in the door way of the master bathroom, just watching her. “Are you okay?” Lexa asks softly, her brows raised at her fiancé.

Clarke lets out a nervous chuckle as she nods, moving to sit on Lexa’s bed. “I just…I can’t handle blood.” She murmurs, keeping her eyes trained on her hands. “It’s a shame really, considering my mom always wanted me to be a doctor like her.”

Lexa smiles softly, walking toward the bed, opting to sit on the end of it, giving the blonde plenty of room. “It’s not a shame, you’re far too good of an artist to have your soul sucked away by medical school.” Lexa jokes, watching Clarke smile at the hands in her lap.

“I dunno, I could be making a difference as a doctor.” Clarke says, a breathy chuckle escaping her lips as she finally looks up at Lexa, frowning softly. “Holy shit, your face is already really bruised…”

The brunette shrugs slightly, bringing a hand up to poke at the swelling. “Shit happens, I’ll just look like a raccoon for a little while, it’s fine.” She assures the blonde. “I have some clothes you can borrow if you want to shower and then I can get you fed and take you home, okay?”

“Thank you for taking care of me last night…it can’t have been fun for you, I probably ruined your night.” Clarke murmurs, refusing to look her boss in the eye.

“Clarke, you didn’t ruin my night, I honestly didn’t want to go to the club last night in the first place, but you were going and I saw an opportunity to cement our relationship, does that make sense?” Lexa explains, wringing her hands. “When you and Octavia started going head to head with your drinks, I was kind of relieved, I mean I didn’t have to try and convince your friends that you and I are together.”

Clarke nods slightly, the words stinging though she knew she couldn’t take it personally, Lexa was in this to help herself, nothing more. She needed to grow a thicker skin if she was going to handle this. “Okay, I’m still sorry.”  She offers a slight smile before sliding off the bed. “A shower sounds like a great idea.”

Lexa nods in reply, leading Clarke to her closet, opening it with a flourish. “Take anything you’d like; the pants might be a little long for you but.” She shrugs, allowing Clarke to inspect the room.

Clarke blinks at the walk-in closet, it’s nearly the size of the room and full to the brim. Everything was organized, all the suits and jackets in their own area and the same was done to even the casual clothes, organized by color and style. “Wow…” She breathes, thinking of her own closet, which was a mess of clothes that ranged from hand me downs to the designer clothes her mother bought for her every few months.

“Good wow, bad wow?” Lexa chuckles, picking out a pair of black skinny jeans and a white button up shirt that somehow looks as though it costs more than Clarke’s rent.

“Good, I mean I have a big closet, but it’s a mess and just…I didn’t think you had enough time to do your work on your own, let alone organize your closet.” She smirks, though her tone is playful as she picks out a flannel and a pair of jeans.

“Oh hush, this is merely a habit, picked up from years of moving around, if everything is in its place, it lessens the chances of losing something.” Lexa replies honestly, humming softly as she walked out of the closet.

“I’m sorry…I was just trying to tease you.” Clarke says softly, a frown on her lips as she follows the woman out.

“Don’t apologize, I didn’t say it to make you feel bad, it’s just the truth.” Lexa says, offering a kind smile to her friend before nodding toward the shower. “Now, off with you, you stink like booze and sweat.” She teases, before disappearing out of the room to take her own shower.

Clarke stands there for a moment, her heart filled with a slew of emotions, most of which she can’t decipher. It isn’t until she hears the guest shower kick on that she moves into the foreign bathroom once more, taking the time to look around.

She is unsurprised by the monogrammed hand towels on the rack, each one reading LW in an elegant script a shade of green that is only slightly lighter than the towels themselves. She brushes her fingers against the plush material before shaking her head, trying not to be too enamored by the lifestyle Lexa has chosen to live. Clarke knows she could live like this, if she didn’t have to sacrifice what she loved and believed in, but she finds that she feels slightly uncomfortable among the expensive looking toiletries lining the shelves in the large walk in shower.

She washes quickly, using as little as Lexa’s product as possible before climbing out, wrapping herself up in one of the hunter green towels folded on the counter. She dries off with deft hands, wrapping her hair up before dressing in her borrowed clothes, feeling slightly odd in the soft material. She rolls the sleeves of the flannel up and leaves the last two buttons undone, before letting her hair down, running her fingers through it to catch any tangles.

After folding up the hem of her jeans once, she exits the bathroom being sure to clean up her mess before finding Lexa. She of course was already ready, damp hair hanging around her face in soft waves, the button up she wore clinging in just the right spots. She was puttering around the kitchen, making what appeared to be a smoothie.

“What are you doing? Thought we were going out to get breakfast.” Clarke says, a smile working its way onto her lips as she sits at one of the bar stools across from her boss.

“It’s just a smoothie, it’ll help your hangover and my need for sugar.” Lexa chuckles, hitting the button on the blender, the sound of the machine whirring to life making Clarke flinch.

“Fuck, you couldn’t have warned a girl?” She asks, holding her head in her hands as Lexa pours them both a glass, setting one in front of the blonde.

“Well, I mean you saw me making the smoothie, I figured you’d be prepared for the noise a blender makes.” Lexa rolled her eyes, downing the drink in a few gulps before rinsing her glass and the machine out, placing them both in the dish washer.

Clarke grumbles lowly as she sips her drink, humming at the sweet taste of berries. “Okay, but my brain is not exactly functioning at the moment, cut me some slack, Commander.”

Lexa sighs softly, leaning against the counter to watch her friend finish the drink, brows raised. “Why must you insist on calling me that? You know I’m not really like that.”

The blonde grins, her eyes twinkling with something unknown that makes Lexa wonder just what’s going through her head. “Maybe, because I know you secretly like it.” Clarke winks, before getting up to rinse her glass out, mimicking Lexa as she places it in the dishwasher.

Lexa’s cheeks are tinted pink when Clarke turns around, her sapphire gaze only serving to deepen the blush. “You have no proof.”

“The proof is written all over your face, sweetheart.” Clarke grins, standing on her toes to peck Lexa’s cheek before moving to the door, surprised to see her flats from the previous night sitting next to it.  

Clarke is slipping her shoes on when a pouting Lexa joins her, a pair of worn converse on her own feet. “You are not to tell anyone.” Lexa murmurs, a dangerous tone in her voice, despite the slight smirk that curves her lips.

“Now why would I do that?” Clarke asks, allowing Lexa to lead them out of the apartment and toward the parking garage. “I have power now, I wouldn’t give that up to anyone, not even you.” She chuckles lowly, watching her boss blush once more.

The brunette is quiet the entire walk to the car and even a short time during the drive, but after a while she starts to thaw, chatting with Clarke about Aden when the subject is brought up. “He was so small when he was first brought to the group home, I was about thirteen, nearly fourteen and poor Titus had never had a child that age in his group home.”

“I remember Aden just crying and crying that first night and I had finally had enough and I took him from our caretaker and bounced him in my arms slowly while I made a bottle for him, I had been in and out of enough homes by then that I knew the basics of taking care of children.” Lexa continues, even as they’re pulling into the parking lot of the diner. “He quieted down pretty quick and I guess I just sort of fell in love, I helped raise him and protected him.”

Clarke watches Lexa with rapt attention, her bottom lip pressed between her teeth, she had never seen the brunette like this before, so open and vulnerable. “Then what happened when you were adopted?” She asks quietly, her voice barely above a whisper.

Lexa lets out a quiet laugh, though Clarke knows it isn’t genuine. “I was playing in the yard with Aden, it was just like any other day and we had come inside to get something to drink, he was only three then…” She takes in a slow breath, leaning back in her seat, eyes glued to the steering wheel.

“Titus came in and said I had a visitor, it was Gustus Woods, he had visited me a few times before and expressed interest in adopting me but I had always turned it down, I was going to filter out of the system around that time anyway and I didn’t want to leave Aden.” She runs a hand through her hair, shaking her head a bit.

Clarke can’t help but rest a hand on Lexa’s thigh, though she doesn’t say anything, she hopes that her support is known. The brunette moves her hand over Clarkes, squeezing it gently before she continues her story.

“Titus gave me this speech about how I could do more as the daughter of a man with money and influence than I could as a former foster kid trying to find a job and housing, he was right…but it didn’t make leaving Aden any easier.” Lexa sighs softly, fighting off the tears that threaten to spill. “I made Gustus promise to fund the home, make it better for kids and he did more than that, he even flew me down to visit Aden every month...”

Clarke sniffs softly, unaware she was crying until she felt the tears cooling against her cheek. “Sounds like you made the right decision.” She says finally, moving her hand to grip Lexa’s tightly.

“I think so too, but it still kills me…him still being in that home.” Lexa takes a soothing breath, wiping her eyes with her free hand. “I thought maybe someone would adopt him, but I don’t know if he’s been sabotaging his chances because he’s waiting for me…or if he’s just going through what I did, some foster parents think they want a kid until they realize the government check isn’t really worth it.”

“I’d like to think he’s waiting for you, you were the only mother figure he had for those times and it seems like you two love each other very much.” Clarke murmurs, rubbing slow circles against the back of Lexa’s hand. “And I think if we’re going to do this…well, I’d like to meet him.”

The editor pauses for a moment, pulling her lip between her teeth before she nods slightly. Though she was terrified for the future, she could tell Clarke was kind enough to see things through, to help her fulfill the one promise she had ever made. “Okay.”


	4. Stories of the Past often Offer a Guide the Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this has been a long time coming but I wasn't really sure how I wanted this chapter to go until tonight, so please excuse the delay. I hope you all enjoy. Also, the song used in the beginning is Caribou Lou by Tech N9ne.

Clarke nibbled on the hash browns the Lexa had bought her at the drive thru, smiling slightly at Lexa who had opted for a blueberry muffin. There were crumbs sticking to the brunette’s chin and some along her lap. The blonde couldn’t resist reaching across the center console to brush her fingers against Lexa’s skin, removing the crumbs with ease. “Much better.”

Lexa has to keep herself from leaning into the touch, from displaying the feelings she has nestled in her chest and instead clears her throat, offering a tight smile. “Thank you.” She replies, sparing Clarke a glance, finding the blonde all but staring at her. “Did you miss some?”

The artist blinks a few times before shaking her head, stuffing the rest of her hash brown into her mouth. “No.” She mumbles around a mouth full of potato as she turns her head to stare out the windshield, cheeks red.

Lexa chuckles softly but nods, reaching to turn her radio on, switching to Bluetooth before handing over her phone. “Will you put it on the Road Tunes playlist?” She asks, glancing over as Clarke rubs her hands on her jeans before clicking open the phone. “The code is fourteen five fourteen.”

The blonde taps in the code before going to the music player and finding the playlist on the first try, pressing shuffle play before locking the phone again, shocked as the bass thrums through the speakers, carrying the sound of the rap song through the car.

What made it better was Lexa rapping along with the song with a completely straight face. _“Yeah, it’s like the ultimate party favor baby you know? Two cups will get her hot and out of her clothes ya know? Caribou Lou.”_

Lexa cracks a smile as she continues to sing along with the song, nodding her head to the beat, her fingers tapping against the wheel. “ _Get the party jumping, keep the hotties humpin’, I like them thick and juicy so don't pilate nothing.”_

Clarke just stares at Lexa, her eyes darting between the radio and her boss, her cheeks red and her heart thudding harder than it probably should be. She knows this isn’t something she should enjoy, watching the brunette unwind in front of her, being herself, but she lives for it.

“ _151 rum. Pineapple juice, and malibu, caribou get them all numb_.” Lexa sings flawlessly, as she comes to a stop at a red light, turning her head to lock eyes with Clarke as she sings the next part with a smirk. “ _Make baby girl **come** , outta her shell and raise hell we gon' party til the cops come_.”

The blonde is sure she’s died and gone to heaven when Lexa winks at her on the word come, her heart trying to escape her chest even after the brunette turns to look back at the road, finishing the song with a grin.

“I’ve died, right? That couldn’t have been real…” Clarke says after a moment after another song comes on, this one something she’s heard on the radio but Lexa doesn’t sing and instead starts to laugh, the sound resonating around the cab of the car, making Clarke smile despite herself.

“No, it was real.” Lexa assures the artist, shaking her head. “Just because I’m an uptight asshole at work, doesn’t mean I am during my free time too, thank you.” She chuckles, running a hand through her hair.

Clarke just shakes her head, a giggle bubbling up from her chest. “I just…oh my god I can’t wait to tell O about this.” She manages as she laughs, hiding her face from her boss.

 “She won’t believe you.” Lexa says, her face smoothed over into her usual head bitch in charge mask, her tone sounding serious enough to silence the blonde. It isn’t until she cracks herself up, that Clarke lets go of the breath she didn’t know she had been holding. “You’re fucking face was priceless!”

“Shut up, you look terrifying when you put on your Commander face.” Clarke huffs, crossing her arms over her chest, her lower lip poking out.

The brunette grins, her eyes sparkling like emeralds in the late morning sun. “You poor baby.” She coos, reaching over to poke Clarke’s cheek as they come to a stoplight. “I’m not apologizing; it was too good.”

The artist huffs again, turning her head to bite down on Lexa’s finger, smirking at the squeak that escapes her employer’s lips. “Now who is the baby?”

Lexa rolls her eyes, flicking Clarke’s nose before turning her eyes back to the road. “It’s good to know that you’re a biter.” She finds herself replying, doing her best not to smirk as the blonde goes quiet.

Clarke’s cheeks burn scarlet as she turns to look out the window, choosing not to reply, humming along with the song on the radio instead. The rest of the trip is made in the comfortable semi silence as each woman thinks of the other and what the future could hold for them after everything was said and done.

It isn’t until they come to the stop in front of a decently sized house, that the silence breaks. “Aden is very rambunctious, so don’t be surprised if he climbs all over you like he does to me.” Lexa says with a smile as she shuts the car off, opening the door.

“I can’t wait to meet him.” Clarke grins, following Lexa to the door. They wait patiently after the brunette knocks on the door, hearing a barrage of footsteps inside before the door is opened by a tall, bald man, who looks between Lexa and Clarke for a moment.

“Welcome back, Lexa, who is your friend?” Titus asks, brows raised at his former charge.

“This is Clarke Griffin, she is my fiancé.” Lexa says softly, looking sheepish as the man’s brows rise even higher. “It’s been fairly recent and I didn’t want to mention anything until Aden met her.”

Clarke offers a shy smile to the man, extending a hand. “You must be Titus, Lexa has told me so much about you.” She says, only half lying as she shook his hand. “It’s nice to meet you.”

Titus blinks a few times before clearing his throat. “The pleasure is mine, why don’t you come in and I’ll go find Aden, I believe he was out back with Ontari.” He says, leading them to the living room before leaving to find the boy.

Clarke takes in the room, smiling at the few children who run in to grab something before leaving, as if knowing they shouldn’t interrupt. “Was it always like this?” She asks, her fingers tracing patterns along the soft fabric of the couch.

“Loud and full of children? Yes, but if you’re talking about how big it is and how nice the amenities are, then no.” Lexa replies quietly, leaning into the cushions as she crosses her legs, the ankle of her right leg resting on top of her left knee, reminding Clarke of how her father sat during business meetings. “One of the agreements I made with Gustus when he adopted me was to fix this place up and he did that and more.”

Before Clarke can reply the sound of a door slamming open makes her jump as a lanky blonde boy flies into the room. “Lexa!” He cries, all but throwing himself into her lap, causing the brunette to put both feet on the floor once more.  “I’m surprised to see you back already, usually I don’t see you two days in a row.”

Lexa smiles softly, hugging the boy tight before adjusting his long limbs in her lap until he’s seated comfortably. “I know, but I have someone I wanted you to meet, so I decided that I would bring her since we’re both off today.”

Aden smiles, finally turning to look at Clarke, his eyes brightening as he offers her a small hand. “Hi, I’m Aden, what’s your name?” He asks, practically vibrating with excitement.

Clarke can’t help but grin at the boy, taking his hand in her own as she replies. “I’m Clarke, it’s nice to finally meet you.”

The boy’s eyes go wide for a moment as he looks between the two women. “Clarke? Like Clarke Griffin?” He asks, his brows inching into his hair line.

“That’s me, how do you know my full name?” She asks, tilting her head to the side, catching the look Lexa gives Aden, but he seems to ignore it as he grins wider.

“Lexa talks about you all the time!” He exclaims as Lexa rubs her face, hiding the fact that she was blushing. “You’re even prettier than she said.”

The blonde chuckles at this, shaking her head. “Is that so? And what does she tell you?” Clarke asks, enjoying the look of horror on Lexa’s face a little too much.

“She talks about your art and how you’re a hard worker and that you’re really pretty.” Aden speeds out, surprising Clarke with how fast he can talk without biting his tongue. “And she also talks about how much she l-.” He’s cut off when Lexa slaps a hand over his mouth.

“Aden, do you remember when we talked about your oversharing?” She murmurs to him as she nods, mumbling into her hand. “Then I think you need to slow your roll.”

Aden huffs out a sigh through his nose before pressing his tongue into Lexa’s hand, effectively covering it in slobber until she pulled it away. “I’m sorry.” He mutters, wiping his mouth as he moves to sit in Clarke’s lap instead.

“I’ll tell you more when Lexa isn’t around.” He whispers into the blonde’s ear, snuggling into her lap as he sticks his tongue out at the brunette.

Clarke giggles softly, wrapping her arms around the small boy. “So, tell me, how is school?” She asks, brows raised at the boy as she offers a warm smile. “It’s been a long time since I was in elementary school and I want to know if it’s still the same.”

With a change of subject Aden launches into a description of his usual school weak, effectively saving Lexa from further embarrassment. She offers Clarke a grateful look as the boy rambles and Clarke just smiles in return before her gaze falls back on the boy, showing she was paying attention to his explanation of his favorite classes.

A good half hour passes before Aden finishes talking and bounces on Clarke’s lap. “Tell me about your art.” He says, curiosity in his blue eyes.

“I’ll be right back; I need to talk to Titus about something.” Lexa says before Clarke starts to tell Aden about her favorite tools and the things she loves to draw.

“I could bring my sketchbook next time I visit.” She suggests, smiling as his face lights up. “But, you have to promise not to embarrass Lexa any more than you have to.” She says her voice stern, but the illusion is shattered when she winks.

“I promise.” He says, crossing his heart as he starts to chuckle softly. He laughs for a short while before quieting down, his facing starting to look serious. “She loves you, you know.” He murmurs, eyes flickering to the doorway before settling back on Clarke.

The blonde snorts softly, running a hand through her hair. “I’m not so sure about that, but she is a good friend so.” She replies, shaking her head slightly.

“No, I’m serious, she talks about you all the time and I haven’t seen her this happy since Costia.” Aden says, frowning slightly. “When she first told me about you, she had this smile on her face even though she said you frustrated her, I think she’s always sort of loved you, even before you guys kissed.”

Clarke blinks a few times, her cheeks going red at the knowledge that Lexa had shared that moment with him. “Who is Costia?” She asks, deciding to diverge from the subject of her boss’s feelings.

“She was Lexa’s first real love, they got together in college and Lexa loved her very much, she used to come and visit me and tell me stories about her.” Aden says softly, his eyes trained on his hands. “But one day she came to visit and I could tell she was upset and so I asked her what was a wrong and she swore it was nothing, but I knew she was lying…I just knew.”

Clarke frowns slightly, pulling the boy a little closer, running fingers through his hair, a part of her just knowing that he needed this. They’re quiet for a moment as Aden collects his thoughts and continues. “There was a car accident, Costia was going on a trip with her friends and a drunk driver hit them…she didn’t make it.” He says, his voice barely a whisper.

The blonde hugs him tighter, rocking him slightly though he doesn’t stop his story. “I went with her to the funeral, she didn’t ask because I was only about seven at the time, but I knew she needed me…she needed family.”

“You don’t have to tell me anymore.” Clarke murmurs, keeping the boy close as she feels tears dripping onto her shoulder.

Aden shakes his head, sniffing slightly before pulling away a bit to wipe his eyes. “Lexa doesn’t talk about it much because she got really bad for a while, she would barely talk and the only time she would eat was when she took me out and she didn’t really start to get better until she started working in New York and got away from Canada for a while, but I remember the day she met you, like it was yesterday.” He says, a slight smile on his tear streaked face.

Clarke can’t help but wipe his face gently, smiling back at him. “Oh? And what did she say?” She asks, tapping his nose gently.

Aden giggles softly, settling back into her embrace. “She came in and sat down right where we are and said, “Aden, there’s this new editor in the building, she’s so bull headed and frustrating’, but I could tell she wasn’t actually upset by it.” He shakes his head again, rolling his eyes managing to look just like Lexa in the process.

“In the weeks after that she would talk about you more and more and she even told me about the time she caught you doodling in your cubicle and you were drawing a wolf and a panther and she had wanted to ask you for it but didn’t think it was professional.” He smiled at that and hugging her tight. “And when you guys kissed, she came and told me some of what had happened and you should have seen her face…”

Clarke chuckles lowly, shaking her head as she cheeks warm. “I think you should stop talking about her before she comes back.” She says, unsure of what to do with the information that was now crowding her head.

“He was talking about me, eh?” Lexa’s low voice asks, making Aden pull away from Clarke, looking sheepish. “I hope he wasn’t telling tall tales.”

“Me? Never.” Aden grins, crawling off of Clarke to sit next to her, patting the space next to him. “So, when were you going to tell me you were engaged?” He asks, pointing to the ring on Clarke’s finger.

The blonde had all but forgotten about the sapphire adorning her finger until he pointed it out, making her cheeks go red. She looks up at Lexa, brow raised as if to ask what to do.

“I was getting there, it’s what I was talking to Titus about.” Lexa shakes her head, sitting next to the boy. “It’s very recent, I asked her yesterday actually so you are not allowed to pout about not knowing.” She teases, ruffling his hair.

He huffs anyway, eyes narrowing at the only mother figure he had ever known. “I’m hurt that you wouldn’t include me in this, especially when I could tell Clarke everything.” Aden smirks, knowing just how to push Lexa’s buttons.

Green eyes roll and it takes all Clarke has not to giggle, but stays quiet for fear of being on the receiving end of another look from the Commander. “Aden, to be fair, I don’t think she planned it at all, she didn’t give me a ring until nearly three hours after she proposed.”

Aden taps his chin for a moment before shrugging. “As long as I get to be best man, I suppose I can’t complain.” And with that he returns to his usual bouncy self for the rest of the visit, not wanting Lexa to know of the conversation he had had with Clarke.

It’s nearly two in the afternoon before Lexa tells Aden that they have to go. “Clarke and I have somewhere to be.” She says softly as he pouts, climbing into her lap again. “But I will be back on Monday before you go to school, okay?” Lexa smiles, kissing the top of his head.

“Can Clarke come too?” He asks hopefully as he pulls away, grinning at the blonde. “Please?”

Clarke smiles slightly, shrugging her shoulders. “I suppose so.” She replies, squealing when the boy all but launches off of Lexa and into her lap hugging her tightly. “Chrimeny, careful or you might break me.” She chuckles, smiling warmly as Lexa watches them.  


“I can’t wait to see you again; I hope you have a good day with mo-Lexa.” Aden stutters before pulling away from Clarke completely to stand in front of the couch. “Don’t let her cause trouble.” He teases as both women stand.

Lexa bends over to hug him tightly once more. “I love you, bub.” She murmurs, kissing the top of his head again. “You behave and I’ll see you soon.”

“I love you too.” He replies with a smile, shoving her gently. “I always behave.”

Clarke watches with a warmth in her chest, having never seen this side of Lexa, so gentle and soft. “I’ll bring my sketchbook on Monday, okay?” She says once the two finish saying their goodbyes.

“Awesome!” He all but yells before grabbing Clarke’s hand to lead them back to the front door. “Drive safe.” He says softly as they walk out the door. He watches them until they pull away, closing the door with a soft sigh.

Clarke is quiet during the trip back, her mind trying to process everything that Aden had told her, trying to figure out if she should say anything. It isn’t until they hit the city that she makes a decision. “Hey, my family is having this big reunion back home in Maryland here in about two weeks and I mean…I’d really like it if you went with me, give you a chance to get to know my family before the wedding and all that.”

Lexa’s jaw clenches for a moment, though not in anger or annoyance, but rather surprise. She had never expected Clarke to invite her to meet the family this soon. “Y-you really want me to meet them?” She asks despite herself.

The artist shrugs her shoulders, smiling slightly as she turns her head to look at her faux fiancé. “Of course I do; I mean we’re getting married after all.” She teases, resting a hand on Lexa’s thigh.

The brunette swallows hard, trying to ignore the heat that seems to crawl from Clarke’s hand and into her abdomen. “Then I would be honored to accompany you.” She says, fighting to keep her tone even.

“Perfect, I’ll call my mom tonight and let her know that I’ll have a guest with me.” She says, absentmindedly squeezing Lexa’s thigh before removing her hand. “So, where are we going anyway, you told Aden we had somewhere to be.”

“I managed to pull a few strings yesterday and got us a meeting with immigration, I wanted to make sure we could get this done as quickly as possible.” She replies honestly, though her heart aches as the words slip out of her mouth.

Clarke deflates slightly, but nods. “Oh, right.” She forces herself to reply, eyes moving from Lexa to the scenery that seemed to fly passed the window. New York may be crowded and loud, but the buildings were their own kind of beautiful, a mix of old and new.

As they pull into the empty parking lot of the immigration office, Clarke has to steel herself, determined to not allow her feelings to muck things up. She had to be sure of things if this was going to work and though it hurt to think about, she knew this was all for show. “Ready?” She asks Lexa, fixing a brave smile onto her features.

“As I’ll ever be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to apologize for any and all typos as my beta is busy and I just really wanted to post this now. Thank you all for the support on this story and all of the others, if you would ever like to talk about this fic or even just give me ideas, feel free to contact me on tumblr at allysondark. Thank's again!


	5. Feelings are Dangerous Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is filler and I'm sorry it's taken so long! Have a Happy New Years guys, hopefully 2017 won't fuck us raw like 2016...fingers crossed. Thanks so much for everything you all are wonderful people.

Clarke is relieved when the interview is over, but not the least bit surprised to find that the agent is suspicious of their relationship. “Well, that could have been worse, right?” She murmurs once they’re back in the car, even though she can feel the anger rolling off her boss.

“Fucking Jordan, I’ll kill him.” Lexa growls as she put the car into gear, speeding away from the building. “Should have known that worm would pull shit like this, all because I wouldn’t publish his piece of shit.”

Clarke frowns slightly, one hand gripping the safety handle the other moving to smooth over Lexa’s thigh. “Hey, it’ll be okay.” She finds herself saying, tracing soothing patterns along the brunette’s jeans. “You and I can do this, we’ll go to my parents’ thing and then we’ll come back and figure out when the wedding should be and we’ll talk to Aden about everything and it’ll be okay.”

The editor lets out a frustrated sigh, but seems to relax, her grip on the wheel loosening just a hair. “I’m just…so fucking annoyed with Jasper, he couldn’t handle being fired professionally so he decided to fuck with my one chance of making a better life for my s-…for Aden.” She shakes her head, placing a hand over Clarke’s.

“Lexa, just trust me, okay?” The blonde smiles encouragingly, carefully threading their fingers together. “We’re in this together, I’m not backing down, I want what’s best for Aden too, he’s such a sweet kid.” She chuckles, thinking about the child’s antics.

“I do trust you, Clarke, that’s what’s terrifying.” Lexa says, the words barely audible as they pass her lips. There’s a short pause before the brunette is clearing her throat. “I mean…Thank you.” She covers up, biting the inside of her cheek.

Clarke nods slightly, allowing the brunette to think she hadn't heard. “Don't thank me, helping people is kind of what I do.” She smiles, squeezing the older woman’s hand. “Now why don’t we head to my place so I can change and give you your clothes back?”

Lexa nods as she pauses at a red light, running her free hand through her hair. “Yeah, of course, just tell me where to go,” She replies, wondering just where the blonde lives and has to keep her face straight as she thinks of a small apartment in an odd neighborhood.

“I actually don’t live too far from your place, I’m off Riverside, managed to get an apartment with a nice view of the park actually,” Clarke chuckles softly, eyes trained on the dashboard as she speaks.

“Really? Had I known you were only five minutes away, I would have paid you a visit sooner,” Lexa smirks as they continue their drive, her fingers tapping against the wheel. “Then again, I could have just raided your file, so that’s my own fault.”

Clarke can feel her cheeks burn at the thought of Lexa popping up announced at her door and isn’t sure how she feels about it all. “I mean, we’re usually stuck at the office, why bother looking up my address,” She quips, a slight smile on her lips.

The brunette shrugs slightly, but doesn’t respond beyond squeezing the other woman’s hand. The rest of the short drive is finished in a comfortable silence, apart from Clarke pointing out the turn Lexa needed to take and which apartment building it was.

“Drop Ship Apartments?” Lexa asks, snorting at the name as she parks the car, glancing up at the red bricked building. “Sounds reassuring.”

“Oh, shut up, not everyone can live in the Tower,” Clarke retorts, patting her pockets to make sure she has everything before grinning at the other woman. “You can come up if you’d like, it’s a little smaller than yours and honestly it’s probably a mess, but…”

“I’d love to come up,” Lexa replies a little too quickly, her cheeks burning as she catches a sparkle in Clarke’s oceanic eyes. “If only to get my clothes back and maybe some ice, my face is starting to ache, since someone decided they wanted to try and kill me.”

The blonde rolls her eyes even as she’s getting out of the car, stretching slightly. “Hush, it was an accident,” She murmurs, moving to the entrance, punching in the code before holding the door open for her boss. “After you, miss Woods.”

Lexa raises a brow at the blonde as she passes into the warm lobby, shaking her head a bit before taking in the room. Smooth, brightly polished beige tile covers the floor, the walls a lovely shade of chocolate brown with stock photos in brightly colored frames along them. It’s warm and welcoming and not at all what she had been expecting. “I like it,” she murmurs, allowing Clarke to lead her toward the elevator.

“My parents helped me pick it out, we almost chose the Tower, but it didn’t seem as homey when you first walked in,” Clarke explains as they ride up to her floor. She’s pulling her keys out as soon as the doors open and is turning left before Lexa really knows what’s going on.

The blonde is nearly down the hall when she stops at a door labeled _214,_ the door is unlocked and opened by the time Lexa makes it down the hall and Clarke is already inside, leaving the brunette to close and lock the door.

The living area is a bit smaller than her own, fitting a rather large leather couch and a small recliner, there’s a TV on the wall and a small coffee table housing a gaming system and a cable box sits in from of it. Her eyes move to the kitchen, the bar is covered in papers and there’s a cup full of what looks like cloudy purple water, the sink is about half full of dishes and there’s a pizza box on top of the stove.

She can hear Clarke in the other room and decides to be nosy, moving toward the bar to look through the papers scattered there. She smiles at the sketches, fingers brushing against smooth lines and detailed scenes. They’re all of what she assumes is the view Clarke gets of the park, people running, dogs playing, the sparking pond in the middle of it all. Lexa is all too happy to lose herself in the artwork, let herself be consumed by her employee’s craft.

It isn’t until she finds one tucked under a phone book that her breath catches in her throat, eyes falling upon a rough sketch of herself. She’s standing over her desk, arms crossed at some unknown figure. She looks strong, fearless…beautiful.

“Oh, you found my art,” Clarke murmurs, making the brunette jump and all but throw the paper that was in her hand. “Woah, calm down, it’s not a big secret, you already know I love art.”

Lexa’s cheeks are burning as she runs a hand through her hair, heart throbbing in her chest. “I just-I was being nosy, I’m sorry” She sputters out, letting out a soft sigh at how stupid she sounds.

“Lexa, chill, it’s not a big deal,” Clarke chuckles softly as she walks passed to rummage through the kitchen. She finds a zipper bag before moving to the freezer, packing the plastic bag full of ice before handing it over to the older woman.

Lexa is quiet as she takes the offered ice pack, pressing it to her nose gingerly, letting out a soft sigh. “I’m still sorry; it’s just, your work is so amazing, how you haven’t already been in a gallery is beyond me.”

Clarke chuckles as she goes to pick up the drawing her boss had discarded, smiling fondly at the half-finished sketch. “It’s hard to impress here in New York,” She replies, settling on the other bar stool, laying the paper down. “I drew this shortly after our last corporate meeting, the way you take charge is just…astounding, I couldn’t not draw you.”

Clarke is quiet for a moment as she debates on how creepy that must sound, but before she can back track or apologize at all, Lexa is smiling, fingers tracing over her portrait. “I’m…I don’t even have words for how I feel about this, you’re wonderful, truly.”

The blonde blushes, smothering a giggle with her hands as she hides her face. “I’m really not, I was just inspired,” She shakes her head, peeking between fingers to find that soft smile being directed at her. “If you smiled like that at work, people might think you were having a stroke.”

Lexa snorts softly, flipping her the finger before turning back to the drawing. “May I keep this?” She asks softly, already picking up the page.

Clarke shrugs a shoulder, finally relaxing, back resting against the bar. “If you really want it, sure,” She consents with a soft chuckle, running a hand through her hair.

Lexa nods, laying it next to her arm as she readjusts the ice on her face. “So, tell me, how are your parents going to react when you tell them I’m your boss?” She asks, if only for a change of subject.

The blonde’s brow furrows for a moment while she imagines the facial expressions of her parents, a slight smile on her lips. “Well, my dad will probably commend me for ‘aiming high’ and my mother…I’m sure at some point she’ll ask me if I’m with you for money or job security,” Clarke lets out a halfhearted chuckle as if it were a joke, but she knows it’s not. “I love her to death, but she’s always been sort of bitter about me not going to med school, so…”

Lexa is quiet, internally cringing at the artist’s words, her heart clenching painfully when she thinks about how this rouse may end up and how Clarke’s mother’s words hypothetical or not, would technically be true. “For what it’s worth, even if this wasn’t-if this were…” She trails off, biting her lip. _If this were real, I’d be the one aiming high…you’re far too good for me._

Clarke shoves the brunette’s shoulder gently, smiling despite the pounding of her pulse. “Don’t worry, I can handle my parents, question is, can you?”

The editor chuckles at this, leaning back against the bar. “Have you met me? I’m a fucking delight,” Lexa teases, grinning when Clarke starts to laugh. It’s a warm, full body laugh that has Lexa wanted to just drown in the sound.

“Whatever you say, Commander,” The blonde grins, glancing at her phone when it vibrates, shaking her head a bit when she sees it’s a text from Raven. “Oh Jesus, apparently, we’re getting company,” She murmurs, shooting off a reply only for the buzzer to sound.


End file.
